The present invention relates to an image combining printer.
Some conventional image combining printers have been provided for producing e.g. picture post-cards or combination prints which contain photographic pictures and their relevant characters, symbols, and/or markings- Such a conventional image combining printer is arranged such that the volume or presence of an additional image, e.g. a message of characters, is first examined and its information is used for setting a feeding of the photosensitive material of long tape shape with a manually operated entry device.
It will however take a considerable length of time for the conventional image combining printer to manually input the data of e.g. a volume of the message to be printed after examining it.